The present invention relates to posture training. The words "posture training" as used herein are intended to be given a broad interpretation, to encompass, for example, "posture control."
A variety of circumstances can lead to the deterioration of a person's posture. One such circumstance is disease such as osteoporosis or neurological disease. Work or study positions, such as bending over a computer, a work table, a desk or a machine, for example, can lead to deteriorated posture in children and adults. Pregnant women, women with heavy anatomy at the anterior chest or women with balance problems due to kyphosis can develop poor posture.
Present treatment for such posture disorder focuses on the use of restraints to hold a desired posture position. Such restraints include thoracolumbar supports and shoulder orthoses. The thoracolumbar support is basically a corset device. The shoulder orthoses are devices which use a back brace in combination with a thoracic band and clavicle straps to hold the preferred posture position. However, the rigid restraint of these devices does not encourage the wearer to actively use his or her muscles to achieve good posture
Further, because at least a portion of such devices wrap around the thoracic cavity and/or abdomen, they are uncomfortable for the patient. In treating osteoporosis, such devices which incorporate a rigid member can cause further damage to the frail skeletal structure. The restraining clavicle straps of the thoracolumbar supports are also uncomfortable. The discomfort aspect of such devices diminishes their effectiveness as the patient will avoid using an uncomfortable device.